Day 25 Christmas with the McCall pack
by Missnephilim
Summary: They've had a bumpy ride so far and the future may not look bright ahead but together they'll defeat what the world has to throw at them. Sterek. Scira. Briam. Marrish.


**Christmas with the McCall pack**

For Christmas this year the whole pack was gathered at the newly re-built Hale house. Cora and Isaac couldn't come because they were travelling with Chris and Peter in Europe for the holidays. Danny decided to visit Jackson for Christmas and the twins tagged along.

Melissa was in charge of the kitchen for the day and she enlisted the help of Kira, Lydia, Stiles and Mason. Meanwhile John got Derek, Brett, Liam, Malia and Parrish to help him set up the dining table, clear a space for presents under the tree and make drinks for everyone. They also made sure that everything was ready for when Melissa ordered them to sit at the table.

They decided to eat before they opened their presents much to Liam's, Mason's and Stiles' protest. Stiles and Lydia were in charge of vegetables whilst Kira and Mason prepared the side dishes and Melissa got to work on the turkey.

Derek and Malia cleared the space in the living room whilst Liam and Brett set the table and John and Parrish got drinks for everyone. Everyone was smiling happily and laughing together as they prepared their dinner.

It had been a long year for the McCall pack and it was finally Christmas time so they decided to spend it all together.

"Dinner's ready!" Melissa shouted from the kitchen and everyone who wasn't already in the kitchen rushed to sit at the table. Stiles, Lydia, Kira, Mason and Melissa carried in different plates and dishes of food and set them all on the table.

The sheriff sat at one head of the table and Melissa sat at the other. Scott sat on his mum's left side and next to him as Kira and then Malia then Lydia and then Parrish was next to the sheriff. Stiles sat on his dad's other side next to Derek who sat next to Brett who was next to Liam who was Next to his best friend Mason.

Dinner was a complete success and after two hours everyone was full and satisfied with their meal. They all thanked Melissa and her helpers before gathering in the living room for presents.

It had started to get dark outside and the lights shined brighter in the shadows. There was a calming atmosphere amongst the pack which proved how much they needed this winter break. They simply needed time to relax and become a family once again.

"Merry Christmas Everyone" John said as everyone unwrapped the present he had got them. He had got everyone a piece of jewellery each with the McCall pack symbol engraved on it. When Derek turned his over he also saw the Hale triskelion on the back with the words 'A Hale to the end' engraved underneath it. He started to tear up and could hardly breathe as he clutched the chain close to his chest.

"Thank you" He said and stood up to give his father in law a much needed hug.

"You may be part of the McCall pack but remember that you are a part of the Hale pack deep in your heart. You parents are proud of you son" John said and everyone started to cry at the scene. Stiles walked over to his husband and his dad and joined in their hug. Soon the entire pack was hugging the pair and breathing in each other's scents.

Once everyone calmed down Parish gave out his gifts. He handed Melissa's to her last and she unwrapped in carefully. It was two tickets for her and Scott to go to New Zealand for two weeks during the summer. She gasped at the tickets and looked up at Parrish.

"How did you know we've wanted to go there for years?" Melissa asked and jumped up to hug Parrish.

"John told me and considering my parents own a house out there I thought why not? They've agreed to let you stay there whilst you explore the country. There are also tickets to explore the Wellington studios as well which is where The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings were filmed" Parrish said and Scott squealed like a little girl in excitement. He may not have seen Star Wars but he has defiantly seen The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings.

The pack laughed at their alpha and his mother before returning to their own presents. Mason was next to hand out his presents and Kira hugged him in delight when she realised what he had got her.

"Where did you get these?" She asked in shock.

"I ask your mum where I could get books that you haven't read and she was happy to help me" Mason replied and giggled when Kira sat down next to him and they started to read the books on Kitsune's that he had got her.

Brett gave Liam an envelope and sat next to his boyfriend. Liam raised his eyebrows in confusion before opening it. He immediately started laughing and launched himself at his boyfriend and hugged him.

"You're such a loser!" He shouted and everyone turned to look at them in wonder.

"You said you wanted to go so now we are" Brett laughed and sat up with Liam under his shoulder.

"What did he get you Liam?" Lydia asked.

"About a month ago I mentioned that I've always wanted to go to London and visit Buckingham palace and then France to climb the Eiffel tower. I was Joking but it turns out I have the best boyfriend in the world!" Liam replied and showed Lydia the plane and hotel tickets that Brett had got him.

"Damn now I want to go" Lydia pouted and turned to Parrish and gave him her best puppy dog eyes.

"I'll think about it" Parrish said and pulled his girlfriend onto his lap.

"Wait really?" Lydia asked in shock surprised that her puppy dog eyes actually worked.

"Sure why not?" He replied and she high fived Liam from her position on Jordan's lap.

Stiles stood up and started giving out the presents he had got everyone. When he returned to his seat Scott hugged him with all his might.

"Dude this is awesome!" He exclaimed. Scott had got him a wrist band that said 'Scott McCall, Alpha' on it.

"That's not even the best part" Stiles said and pulled his own sleeve up. He had his own wrist band on which said 'Stiles Stilinski, Emissary' on it. Scott hugged his best friend once again and laughed when Stiles said he couldn't breathe.

When Lydia gave everyone their presents Malia was puzzled as to why she didn't get one.

"Where's my present Lydia?" She asked straight up. Everyone paused to look at Lydia expectantly.

"I didn't give it to you because it's probably better for you to open it in private" Lydia explained and pulled Malia out of the room by her hand. She entered her room and pulled out a small box from under her bed.

She handed it to the other girl and told her to open it. Malia looked at Lydia with a confused expression but started to open it as she was told. Her mouth dropped open slightly and she stumbled to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Where did you get this?" She asked with tears in her eyes. She willed herself not to cry because it was a sigh of weakness.

"Jordan was going through some old evidence about two weeks ago. He found a box marked 'Tate' and when he told me what he found I knew that it had to be returned to you. It doesn't belong in an old dusty box sitting at the back of the shelf in a police department" Lydia said and sat next to her friend on the bed. "You don't have to hide anymore Malia. Don't hold back the tears. The car crash wasn't your fault no matter what you think. I'm here for whatever you need and so is the rest of the pack."

"Thank you" Malia muttered and finally let the first few tears fall. She opened the album and looked at the first photo. It was of her and he mother when she was a baby. She was in the bath and blowing a handful of bubbles at her mum. She laughed and turned the page over.

The two sat for an hour and went through the photo album. Every now and then Malia would explain a certain picture to Lydia and explain what was happening and how she felt. Lydia had never seen Malia open up so much emotionally. Once she closed the photo album she turned to look at Lydia and pulled her close to hug her.

"Thank you so much Lydia! You have no idea how much this means to me" She said into Lydia's shoulder and then pulled back from the redhead.

They returned down stairs and join the rest of the pack once they had readjusted Malia's hair and makeup so it didn't look like she had been crying.

"Where have you guys been?" Melissa asked as the two sat down.

"Nowhere" they replied at the same time and giggled.

"We were just about to watch a movie if you want to join us?" Scott asked and the two nodded in agreement.

Kira put on the DVD for How the Grinch stole Christmas and sat back on the loveseat with Scott. Malia snuggled up with Mason who had turned out to act like a little brother to Malia. Lydia was perched on Parrish's lap with a bowl of popcorn on her lap that the two were sharing. John and Melissa sat next to each other and held hands whilst Brett and Liam sat next to each other on the floor by their feet and snuggled together. Stiles and Derek occupied the other loveseat and settled down against each other to watch the movie.

As the time went on and the pack became more tired, pair by pair, everyone went to bed. Liam and Brett were first to go and were soon followed by Mason who went to his own room. Malia decided to head off too most likely to look through the photo album on her own again.

Lydia and Kira went up at the same time to get ready for bed which meant that Jordan and Scott were dragged behind them. John and Melissa told Derek and Stiles to go to bed but the two insisted that they were not tired and decided to watch the rest of the film on their own.

When Stiles and Derek were alone they both sighed deeply and let out a breath of comfort. Stiles snuggled closer to his husband and played with the ring of Derek left hand.

"It feels like ages since we've both been able to just lie together. It's nice" Stiles said and pushed himself closer into Derek's chest.

"I know right. This year has been so hectic and I guess it's just nice to hold you close and relax" Derek replied and wrapped his arms further around his husband. They lay in silence for a few minutes before Derek moves Stiles off of him. "Come on, we should go to bed."

"Yeah I guess you're right" Stiles said and turned off the TV and let Derek pull him upstairs. They entered their room quietly as to not wake the others and changed into their night clothes.

They climbed under the covers and huddled close together for warmth. Stiles rested his head on Derek's chest and Derek placed his head on top of Stiles'.

The entire house was quiet as the pack slept peacefully. Not a sound could be heard as the pack rested. Everyone simply lay still as they slept off the struggles that they had faced this year. It was that time of year for them to leave all of their hopelessness's aside even if it was just for one night.

They've had a bumpy ride so far and the future may not look bright ahead but together they'll defeat what the world has to throw at them.

 **A/N**

 **Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you have an absolutely fantastic day and I just want to thank you for reading my stories for Ficmas and I hope you have enjoyed them! 2015 has been a great year so let's make 2016 an even better one!**

 **Merry Christmas and a happy New Year!**


End file.
